We're Together
by zoopdeloop
Summary: A story of poor beer and drinking alone together.


**A/N: I should be updating Hetalia's City of Sin but this just wormed it's way into my mind as was begging to be written.**

Belgium slammed her bottle on the counter with a bit more force than she'd intended. Heads turned at the loud clatter of glass. _Oops._

She propped her chin up on one hand and stared at the setting through squinted eyes. One dark and non descrip bar; _check._ One middle aged, unsociable barman; _check._ One glass of less than mediocre beer; _check._ A single, lonely nation; _check._

She tapped the bar. The old guy gave her a refill. Quietly, Belgium took a swig of the undesirable draft. By herself. Alone. Unaccompanied. Companion less. You get the idea. The bar was filled with plenty of regular humans yet none approached her or probably even registered her presence. She hadn't been to a bar by herself in... well... for some time at least.

Drinking with friends was her sort of thing. She thought she'd never have a shortage of drinking partners seeing as most of her friends were heavy drinkers to begin with. Nevertheless, here she found herself inspecting her red and black nails. Alone.

Where were your _bons amis_ at a time like this? Belgium ticked them off on her painted finger tips. Her bro was probably being hunted down by Switzerland. Vash was most likely out to get him for hitting on his little sister. Romano was with Antonio, Francis with Arthur. The Nordics were "busy". Cuba was out of town. And the rest of them were trying to spend as much time as they could with their significant others between the meetings.

"I should find a charming man before all the good ones are taken," she mumbled while taking another swig.

Someone leaned in and whispered in her ear, "And I should find a classy lady before all the good ones are taken. You know the kind that don't hang out at bars and drink twice as much as I do."

Prussia slid on to the nearest bar stool and ordered a round of drinks. His words and his easy grin brought shivers to her spine. Red eyes and platinum hair set him apart from the rest of the bar crowd.

"Say, Gil, I thought you weren't coming to these meetings," she watched him tip the glass up to his lips and almost immediately try not to spit it out again.

"That's piss poor excuse for beer," He looked like her was going to gag. Belgium giggled. "And I may not be going to the stupid meetings but that doesn't mean I don't want to get out of West's house from time to time."

"True," Belgium took another gulp. Gilbert was right, it was a piss poor excuse for beer, "But if you think the beer is bad, wait 'till you try the french fries. They're like twigs! And don't get me started on the waffles!"

Belgium and Prussia laughed a lot after that. Food is something you can talk to anyone about. It might have been their third round of drinks when he asked, "What's they deal with you being alone today? Not moping are we? You're always with the Tomato Bastard and the rest of his gang."

Belgium winced, "He's with Romano." He nodded, understanding. She knew Prussia would understand. Living with Germany and having Italy dropping by all the time, Belgium wondered how often Germany would kick his brother out.

"Same deal for me. The Wine Bastard—" Belgium loved how he so casually used nicknames for his friends, "—Said he'd meet up with me, then I get a message saying he's spend some _"quality time"_ with the UK. Quality time, my ass."

Another round of drinks came, "I bet you fifty bucks my bro is gonna get shot by Vash sometime soon. He's going after his little sister - Vash's sister, I mean, not me."

Another knowing nod and a laugh from Prussia, "You're on! I told Matt this afternoon that if he keeps making out with Russia's sister in the conference room people might notice him a little!"

Belgium shook her head, "So why are we the only ones left alone?"

"We're together."

"Not like that Gil," Belgium slumped down and rested her head on her arms facing Gilbert, "I mean _together _together."

Gilbert shrugged, "Maybe we're both too awesome for love." _Too awesome for love?_ What was that? Good or bad? Belgium didn't say anything. Prussia didn't say anything. The silence continued.

Did Belgium want love, or lustful fantasies, or whatever it may be? Did she want what other nations had? She couldn't even bother Hungary because tonight was Elizaveta's special date with Austria. Or would she be like Prussia, cool and crude but charming and cynical?

"Ah, enough... I don't care!" She accidentally banged her head against the table and Gilbert let out a laugh. She scowled at him.

He raised his glass, "A toast—" She raised hers to meet his, "—To being too awesome for love!" They drained their glasses of watery beer.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Gilbert dropped a wad of bills on the table.

Outside, Belgium and Prussia linked arms and walked under the streetlights. To Belgium, being too awesome for love suddenly didn't feel that bad.

**A/N: I'd like to hear reviews about whether people think Prussia and Belgium make a good couple or if they're just drinking buddies. Anyone ever have these two interacting? It'll be important in Hetalia's City of Sin later on.**


End file.
